


northern fool is a synonym for big brother

by queensansaitn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, dany is subtly sassy, silly overprotective big brother jon, stark family feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensansaitn/pseuds/queensansaitn
Summary: just a lil daensa drabble feat. overprotective big brother jon because i live for some stark family feels





	northern fool is a synonym for big brother

Jon has threatened every man who even dared to look at Sansa, as is his duty as her big brother. But his own aunt, the powerful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, who just so happens to have three dragons? Jon knew it was not the best idea, but his own words, spoken so many years ago in a cold and dirty tent, were playing on a loop in his head.  _ I’ll protect you, I promise _ . 

 

So here he is, knocking on his aunt’s chamber door, always the Northern Fool. When she answers, her eyes say she knows why he’s here. As he takes a deep breath, she cuts him off before he has the chance to get even a single word in -

“Little nephew,  _ I know _ . Sansa is the most important person in the world to you. She gave you a reason to live, she brought home and family back to you, and so on and so forth. I  _ know _ this, you have no idea how many times you have told me all of this. But you don’t have to worry. I will take care of my queen, Jon.” She smirked. “And besides, who has three dragons? Me, or you?”

“I-”

“Goodbye, Jon. I think I hear my lady calling my name.” Daenerys was slowly shutting the door in his face, and Jon was sure he could hear not one, but two, girlish voices giggling at him behind the door. He sighed, feeling utterly cowed by his tiny aunt. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at queensansa-itn!


End file.
